


桥

by Dnjungle



Series: Volcano [5]
Category: Narcos: Mexico (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dnjungle/pseuds/Dnjungle
Summary: 一个打手的一生
Relationships: Amado Carrillo Fuentes/Miguel Ángel Félix Gallardo, Rafael Enrique Clavel/Miguel Ángel Félix Gallardo
Series: Volcano [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660636
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	桥

**Author's Note:**

> 谢瓜beta，拯救我的灾难级化学常识

It nourishes

A long yearn of dead river bank, an iron bridge

Leaping for the other bank into still darker night

Is its only memory and its only love.

**——The Iron Bridge**

1990年春天，拉斐尔·恩里克·克拉维尔·莫雷诺（化名多明戈·贝拉斯克斯·阿里亚斯）在墨西哥城的伯爵夫人街区找了份工作，做女鞋销售。生意好坏和季节有关，但总体是不错的。九重葛盛放时，放春假的美国学生成群结队地在街头游荡，行色匆匆的生意人从城市的各个角落向改革大道涌去，偶尔也有操着北方口音、兜售CD或小吃的小贩在路口歇脚。没有生意的时候，克拉维尔通过橱窗观察着外面经过的每一个人，特别留意他们的腰部、裤脚以及携带的包的大小和样式。他像地震前的动物那样心神不宁，在人群中重复着视线的移动轨迹，程序和以前十分相似，区别是他现在需要顾及的只有自己。

他本该回委内瑞拉躲起来，但他没有。他多少明白事情离落幕不远了，他希望一切结束时不牵扯到家人。

最近他有点多愁善感，笑容暗淡，容易陷入回忆。家人占据了这些记忆的一部分，与此同时，疑问像烟雾般环绕着他——他要是问自己是如何走到了今天，记忆就会化成石膏，变得粗糙和苍白。

克拉维尔一共结过四次婚，流着他的血液的三个孩子中只有一个是婚内生的。第一任妻子说他太容易信任别人，第四任说他缺乏拒绝别人的勇气。他记得和自己亲密的每个女人，记得她们是被他的外表吸引还是个性，记得分手时她们是恨他还是可怜他。

他也记得瓜达卢佩。闭上眼睛，时间便具有欺骗性：她右腿内侧的痣，她坏笑时左边的嘴角翘得更高，子弹穿过头颅，血和碎肉毁了她的秀发，下坠的白色身影。

下坠。这或许是问题的答案。它概括了很多东西，一种倾向，一段混乱的执念，机缘巧合，以及永远处在进行中的悲剧。

“可怜的墨西哥，离上帝太远，离美国太近。”

波尔菲里奥·迪亚斯的这句名言亦可套用在委内瑞拉身上。

生于塔奇拉州州府圣克里斯托瓦尔，克拉维尔年少时曾看到隶属FARC的士兵扛着枪大摇大摆地在公路上行进，后来是ELN和其他叫不上名字来的游击队。他们从当地人手里购买政府补贴的廉价汽油和必需品，有时候会用大麻和可卡因付账。克拉维尔的第一桶金就是走私汽油赚来的。十四岁时，在国民警卫队组织的特别行动中，克拉维尔被捕。一位军官看到他年轻的脸，不禁感叹道：“可怜的委内瑞拉，离上帝太远，离哥伦比亚太近。”

除了在边境线上赚点小钱，少年克拉维尔喜欢做的事还包括约会大学生和在协和高架桥闲逛，有时他会将两者结合，带着情人去桥上吹风，吃点小贩售卖的白玉米饼。少有女人能理解他对这座桥的执着，桥周边的风景并不好看，桥下是由公路、年久失修的民房和险峻的石坡组成的破败景象，可以说和浪漫毫不沾边。克拉维尔有时会神神秘秘地掏出一个小本子，展示上面粘贴的剪报。

你知道自从这座桥建成起，每年平均有11个人从这里跳下去吗？他喜欢这样的开场白。

然后他会绘声绘色的描述这些因为“经济、政治和心理问题”而寻死的人各自的结局。他们大多选择半夜或凌晨时分从桥上的不同位置跳下，尸首落在不同的地方——有的像扔在案板上的死鱼那样落在民房的屋顶，发出的巨响将居民从睡梦中惊醒；有的则直接摔死在二号公路上，被清晨经过的、载着重物而无法及时刹住的卡车压得四分五裂；还有跌在峡谷的石坡上的人，尖锐的石头会损毁他们的颅骨——说到这，克拉维尔一定会提及他曾经下到峡谷底部，看到一块石头上粘着的头发和早已发黑的血液。

重力。你知道重力在137亿年前就存在吗？这是克拉维尔从一个物理系学生那儿学来的话。

有时候，这些尸体会出现在我的梦里，他们在天上整齐排列，有远也有近，就像雷内·马格列特的《天降》，你明白吗？这是克拉维尔从一个艺术系学生那学来的话。

站在同一座高架桥上，有的女人以为他是个长着漂亮脸蛋的怪胎，有的则认为他仅仅是个想被人理解的孩子。

克拉维尔从没想过这会给女人留下怎样的印象，他只是伏在栏杆上，出神地望着桥下，被一种无以名状的渴望静静包围。

到了二十多岁的年纪，克拉维尔已经习惯了在监狱进进出出的日子，最后一次入狱是由于走私香水。这本不该发生，他和军队里的几个小人物早已串通好，以往从欧洲偷运香水回国都没有遇到任何阻碍。他在这桩生意上花了不少心思，找到了勾兑合成精油的完美比例，跟哥伦比亚的买家约定了合适的价格，甚至在这一行算的上是名声在外。也许正是名声害了他。

他在监狱里生闷气时，一个人找上了他。这个人称“小乌克兰”的混混为他交了保释金，买了新衣服，载他到加拉加斯市区住下，并交给他一张纸。克拉维尔在这间陌生的公寓辗转反侧，他害怕犯下错误，也害怕前途未卜的感觉。第二天，他按照纸上的指示去拉瓜伊拉港领了一个皮包，而后装扮成香水推销员。包内没有武器，只有几瓶香水和淡香水的样品。当天下午，他骑在一个女人身上，把香水瓶内的浓硫酸倒进她的喉咙，然后割下尸体的头，装在一个冷藏箱里，交给小乌克兰。

小乌克兰笑时会露出一颗银牙。他带克拉维尔去见了意大利人。一个瘦小的、讲话带意大利口音的中年人迎接了他们，亲切地拥抱了克拉维尔。她死前学了一课，对不对？中年人摆弄着冷藏箱里的头问道。她学会了安静，学会了闭嘴，对不对？

克拉维尔点点头。截断的头颅仍然张着嘴，露出黑色的破碎的舌头，烧焦的口腔粘膜像墙纸般剥落。克拉维尔想，我受够了监狱，我别无选择，我只想离开。

中年人捏住他的脸，再度抱住他：好孩子，你真是个好孩子。

从这天起，克拉维尔将走私线上的产品从香水换成了海洛因和可卡因。

1983年，南佛罗里达特遣队的行动几乎瘫痪了加勒比航道的运输网络。没人想继续坐快艇去阿鲁巴岛寻枪口撞。改换阵地的主意首先来自小乌克兰，这时候他和克拉维尔已经成了朋友。有一天，货又在多米尼加海域被收缴了，上头大发雷霆。小乌克兰正巧从哥伦比亚回来，说意大利人坚持不了多久了，街上的传言是，中美洲和墨西哥才是未来。

就这样，由小乌克兰在墨西哥的亲戚（来自苏联的政治流亡者）牵头，克拉维尔和几个为意大利人工作的朋友一起在瓜达拉哈拉驻扎下来。这番转变其实发生得十分曲折，在到达墨西哥的很长一段时间里，克拉维尔都穿着鞋、握着枪睡觉，然而意大利人并没有派杀手找上门来，听说他们正由于国际和国内的压力面临被驱逐的风险。

早在1982年，菲利克斯的名字就出现在了南美洲的某些饭后闲谈里。人们谈论他在墨西哥建立的事业，说他谨慎小心、做事面面俱到，也说他贪心不足、图谋把一盘散沙攥在手里。基于这些谈话，克拉维尔的心里形成了一个精瘦而凶狠的形象，他想象中的菲利克斯有着鹰隼般的眼睛和指挥家那样的灵巧双手，总是眼观六路、总是在谱写计划。墨西哥的土壤繁衍了更多的流言蜚语，克拉维尔将它们一一记在心里，带着一种熟悉的狂热，等待一个时机。

两年后，克拉维尔在菲利克斯的安保团队里得到一个位置，这还要感谢他在意大利人手下工作的经验。他第一次见到菲利克斯时，两人之间至少隔着二十米远。菲利克斯背对着他，扶着车门和蓝人交谈几句，随后坐进车里匆匆离开，克拉维尔的目光追随着车走了很远，心里受到了震动。真实的菲利克斯操着北部口音，消瘦但有活力，头发梳得过分整齐，后背微微弓着，一只手揣在口袋里，另一只手用拇指和食指捏着烟。他的样子与普通商人无异，然而此后克拉维尔和朋友提起这一幕时，他总是迷惑地说：“我从没见过像老大这样的人。我动弹不得，就好像看着他是我的唯一使命。”

这样的感悟点燃了克拉维尔的心，他利用一切机会接近菲利克斯，但他所在的小组要么在菲利克斯回锡那罗亚时被留在瓜达拉哈拉，要么常常以车队的形式远远地跟在后面。直到有天夜里，菲利克斯没烟可抽，克拉维尔才利用跑腿买烟的机会和他有了交流。

“老大，您的烟。”

菲利克斯站在大门内接过烟，立刻抽出一根含在嘴里，随后才想起来打火机不在身边。站在大门外的克拉维尔赶紧献上自己的打火机，从门缝递给他。借着院门口昏暗的灯光，克拉维尔观察着他身上的每个细节、手上的每个动作——他的衬衫扣子解开了三颗，可以看到下方的背心；头发不像白天那么服帖；指甲很窄小，拇指在火花轮上拨了一下就点着了火。深吸一口烟，菲利克斯用手理了理头发，紧皱的眉头舒缓了一点：“谢了，孩子。”他把打火机揣进克拉维尔西装胸前的口袋，在他的肩膀上轻拍了两下，接着转身往屋里走，没走多远就发现克拉维尔还立在原处。他们对视了一眼。克拉维尔回过神来，感觉打火机在胸口发烫，他把手扶在冰冷的铁门上，在关门之前像病人般虚弱地说：“晚安，先生。”

1985年夏天，菲利克斯的女儿艾玛莉亚出生。洗礼在新家的小教堂举行，请了两位神职人员主持仪式，丹妮埃拉的朋友们花枝招展地涌进庄园，多数是冲着洗礼后的派对来的。警备因此有所加强，克拉维尔第一次获得踏进菲利克斯家的机会。他给自己打了个黄色领带，目的是与派对的配色相符。

派对上，克拉维尔的视线扫过欢笑的人群，也被他们感染了好心情。他想看菲利克斯笑的样子，在女儿的洗礼派对上，他会笑吗？还是保持平时那种心事重重的样子？他寻找菲利克斯的身影，却发现丹妮埃拉一个人穿过草坪向屋内走去，手扶在腰后，看起来正经历不适。

几乎出于本能，克拉维尔一路小跑追了上去，他想起了前妻生产后经受的痛苦。上帝总是以折磨女人为乐。他在餐厅发现了丹妮埃拉，她疲惫地坐在椅子里，黑色高跟鞋摆在椅子旁，黄裙子的背带因为汗水翻了过来。她的表情显示出了不耐烦，克拉维尔只敢站在门口问她需不需要帮忙。

丹妮埃拉没有回答，低着头捂着腹部。克拉维尔发觉了自己的唐突，就问是否需要叫老板或者别人过来。

“我坐一会儿就好了。谢谢你。”

克拉维尔鼓起勇气走到她跟前：“我可以把医生找来。”她摇了摇头，他便在她膝旁蹲下，“我前妻。她生了卡门以后总是抱怨，说她一站起来就感觉自己的内脏像是要掉出来似的。”

丹妮埃拉的笑声也像她说话那样轻盈：“你不是本地人。”

“我是委内瑞拉人。克拉维尔。”他伸出手来，丹妮埃拉草率地和他握了个手，手心汗津津的。

分散注意力也许会有帮助。克拉维尔环顾四周，看到墙上的艺术品，想到其他保镖提起过丹妮埃拉以前在画廊工作。“呃……我喜欢这幅——作品。”他甚至不知道它属于画还是雕塑。白色画布上平行贴着三块粗糙的木板，这便是它的全部内容。

丹妮埃拉的眼睛亮了一下：“你喜欢？米格尔·安赫尔说它是创作者开的玩笑。”

克拉维尔让自己的思绪回到十年前的某个场景——他躺在一个艺术系学生的怀里，心不在焉地翻她的画册。她的胸脯贴着他赤裸的后背，懒洋洋地在他耳边说：“你想知道评论家怎么夸奖他们看不懂的东西吗？”

“我喜欢是因为，呃，传统艺术都是在说服观者画布不仅仅是一张画布。”在丹妮埃拉期待的注视下，克拉维尔努力祈祷自己的记忆不出差错，“但是这个作品让人关注材料本身。木头和画布在这间餐厅里有它们本身的美感，这就够了。这里没有秘密，也没有什么值得解读的。”

丹妮埃拉抿着嘴笑了：“说得很好。所以……一个像你一样有艺术批评家修养的委内瑞拉绅士是怎么成为保镖的？”

克拉维尔知道自己被识破了：“我呃，约会过一个艺术系的姑娘。但我是真心觉得这些木头跟餐厅的石材很配。”

丹妮埃拉的笑颜让克拉维尔感到安心——她不像其他人说的那样冷淡刻薄。

那天下午，他们继续聊了一会儿，丹妮埃拉就上楼休息了。克拉维尔为她提着高跟鞋，恭敬地放在衣帽间里，利用这个机会，他欣赏了菲利克斯的西服和手表收藏。他看见穿衣镜前的自己，不禁挺直了腰板，他很高兴自己戴了这条黄色领带。他认为自己看起来与这栋宅邸的精致和稳重很相称。

几天后，菲利克斯把保镖们叫到一起，在草地上整齐地站成一排，形成了一种惶惶不安的氛围。他抽着烟把每个人都打量过一遍后问：“哪一个是克拉维尔？”

克拉维尔抬头看向二楼阳台，只看到丹妮埃拉的裙摆一闪而过。

凌晨三点，克拉维尔在庄园内巡游。他时刻在看，看宾客留下的垃圾，看尚未拆除的小舞台，看天井处熄灭的灯管。老虎被醉酒的人们从笼子里放出来，拴在餐厅的柱子上，散发着一股并不愉快的气味儿。给菲利克斯的礼物揣在他口袋里——一对蓝宝石袖扣，上面描绘了安赫尔瀑布的风景——他会在早晨把礼物交给菲利克斯。选择一个无人打扰的时刻，因为他要仔细看他的表情，他要促成一件他们都会铭记的事。在那之前，他要确保庄园内的安全。他转悠到停车场，发现一辆陌生的福特，里面坐着一个人，靠在驾驶座里睡得很熟。克拉维尔敲敲车窗，从此人口中得知他在等华雷斯的老大，后者要在这过一夜。

没人通知我他要在这过夜。克拉维尔说。

司机耸耸肩，不屑地看了他一眼，把窗户摇上，重新陷入睡眠。

这种不被重视的感觉略微激怒了克拉维尔，他大步跨过草坪，险些被香槟瓶子绊倒。客房位于餐厅的东南侧，克拉维尔踏上通往客房的阶梯时并不知道自己要干什么。去华雷斯不比提华纳路途遥远，但只有阿马多·卡里约·弗恩特斯决定留下来过夜，克拉维尔为自己开脱，也许他只是好奇这种特权的来源。

刚一登上二层的外走廊，克拉维尔就放轻了脚步，像猫科动物般行进。他先是经过了几个显然无人占用的客房——厚实的窗帘开着，月光照亮了闲置的床铺——最终找到了那个窗帘紧闭的房间。克拉维尔蹲在地上小心地查看窗子，窗帘太厚，只能看到室内的微弱光线，一个低矮的光源，应该是床头的台灯。这时，他想起来唯独这间客房有相连的卫生间。他的记忆很快被证明是正确的——他看见了上方的气窗。

返回走廊的尽头，他转进屋内，把摆放艺术品的小桌清空，抱着桌子回到屋外，轻轻地摆在气窗下。完成这一切后，他深吸一口气，扶住桌子一步踏了上去。桌子的高度恰好将他的视线摆在了和窗子水平的位置，但黑暗填充了他的大部分视野。属于卫生间的黑暗，像死水般沉默，视野上方则是全然不同的画面，有光照，是来自床头的台灯，还有——

一件衣服扔在卫生间门口不远的单人沙发上——那是暗格纹路的西装夹克。一件黑色皮夹克随意地叠放在它上方，衬衫和裤子则以放荡的形态散落在扶手和地上。衣物之间仿佛有某种默契，几乎就像两个人靠坐在一起，以一种令人手足无措的亲密姿态依偎着对方。

有半分钟左右的时间，克拉维尔忘记了呼吸。他试图给眼前的景象找到其他解释，但他很快意识到，他不想要其他解释，他宁愿在秘密的暗室中窒息，只要那秘密与菲利克斯有关。所以他继续目不转睛地看了下去，目光转移到沙发背后的墙上。放大到变形的影子在墙上无序地移动着，准确地说，是两个人的影子，难分彼此、如同怪物。

被抛弃的衣物与投影形成一种戏剧的对比，静与动，凝滞与零乱，从中诞生出的扭曲美感使克拉维尔感到心惊。

一滴眼泪缓缓离开他的眼角。他看得太用力了，像个孩子似的不知自己的极限。

次日早晨，克拉维尔在餐厅的台阶上找到了菲利克斯。他绕过老虎和地上的狼藉，隔着几级台阶，将礼物递上去。

“生日快乐，先生。”

菲利克斯神情严肃地接过盒子，但克拉维尔坚持认为他的眼神中有笑意。

袖扣上的复杂图案似乎引起了菲利克斯的兴趣。

“是安赫尔瀑布，委内瑞拉的宝藏，”克拉维尔解释道，“您有几件衬衫和这个挺配。”

菲利克斯点点头，并向他道谢，将盒子放在身旁的台阶上。

克拉维尔突然问道：“您昨晚睡得怎么样？”

菲利克斯的眼神转移到地上，为自己点上一根烟：“我昨晚没睡。”

“我也没睡。在庄园里检查异常情况，”克拉维尔若有所思地说，“您去休息一会儿如何？我这就去安排人开始清扫。”说完从台阶上下来，和俯卧的老虎打了个照面。

他回过身精神饱满地问：“先生，老虎该怎么处理？”

“夫人吃过了吗？”

“她带着艾玛莉亚和几个朋友去库埃纳瓦卡过夜了。”

回到房间，克拉维尔还在思考先前发生的对话。海湾的事宜进展顺利，这很好，但在听到丹妮埃拉和孩子不在家的消息后，菲利克斯的表情突然变得沉重了，姿态也显得疲惫。也许他只是想和妻子分享好消息，这是人之常情，克拉维尔这样想着，做起了睡前的准备。

过了一小时左右，屋外的骚动吸引了他的注意。他打开房门，住在隔壁房间的管家和女仆们都站在走廊上，大多穿着睡衣，脸上带着诚惶诚恐的表情，鞠躬问候“先生”。他们口中的“先生”正提着两个杯子和盛酒器，应接不暇地和他们道晚安，并问他们克拉维尔住在哪个房间。克拉维尔听见自己的名字，来不及穿鞋就迎上去：“有事儿吗，老大？”

菲利克斯没有回答，朝克拉维尔来的方向走了几步，脚步有着犹疑，片刻后推开门进了他的房间。克拉维尔在众人疑惑的注视下往回走去。刚一关上门，他就感觉到了前所未有的逼仄，即使屋里仅仅多了一个人——菲利克斯不属于这个狭小憋闷的地方。

菲利克斯把酒杯放在角落的小矮桌上，紧挨着桌上的手枪。他打量着房间内部，语气和往日不同：“我从没来过庄园的这片区域。有点病态不是吗？不了解自己家的全貌。”说完看了一眼克拉维尔赤裸的脚，“打扰你休息了吧。”

“没有，当然没有。”克拉维尔的心跳骤然加快了，就像站在高处一般腿脚发软。他沉醉于为菲利克斯工作的时刻，带着热情完成每项任务，这是为意大利人工作时没有的感觉。他欣赏菲利克斯的逻辑性和井井有条，又害怕他的怒气、敏锐和猜疑。在他看来，没有人比菲利克斯更和权力相称，他们的结合就像是调配完美的香水。今晚，菲利克斯似乎有意向他展露新的一面。为什么？他无暇细想。他只知道自己想了解更多，像瘾君子一样幻想和思虑。

“刚才我在整理我那些袖扣，正巧看到你给我的那对，你老家的瀑布，对吧？那天没好好感谢你，今天正好没事儿，找你喝两杯。”说着菲利克斯就给两个杯子倒上酒，递给克拉维尔一杯。

克拉维尔接过酒，和菲利克斯碰了个杯，听见对方调笑道：“敬瀑布。”

喝完菲利克斯就在床角坐下，示意克拉维尔坐在他对面的沙发椅里。屋子里没开灯，月光顺着窗帘的缝隙为屋内提供了足够的光照。克拉维尔伸手去开台灯，被菲利克斯制止。“我发现黑暗中的人总是更诚实。”他说。

“我在任何情况下都会对您保持诚实。”

菲利克斯轻笑一声：“是吗？这是他们叫你‘好孩子’的原因吗？”

克拉维尔握紧了杯子，他想撒谎，即使他刚刚发誓要诚实。于是他说：“我按照指示做事，无论什么样的指示我都能完成，所以他们叫我‘好孩子’。”

“你这白痴，要是有人派你去杀——比如杀你自己的母亲，你还能完成吗？”

“我母亲早就去世了。”

菲利克斯笑着指出他完全错过了重点。一杯酒后，菲利克斯摇了摇头：“你得睁大眼睛，任人操纵可不是好习惯。”

“现在除了您没人能操纵我。我愿意被您操纵。”

“要是我派你去杀你的家人呢？”菲利克斯点点克拉维尔的肩膀，“别告诉我你一个家人都没有。”

“我有三个孩子。您是绝对不会派我去杀他们的。我坚信。您不会对孩子下手。”

“嗯，我确实不会。”菲利克斯向后倒过去，用手肘撑住身体，在床上找了个放松的姿势。“你的孩子们，他们都在委内瑞拉？”

“是的。两个儿子在我的老家克里斯托弗瓦尔，一个女儿在巴伦西亚。”

“跟我讲讲你的家乡。说说那儿有什么。”

克拉维尔不敢相信菲利克斯会对这些事感兴趣，也许是酒精的影响，也许菲利克斯真的打算开始了解他。他几乎有点不好意思：“我们那里山很多。唔，太多的山，我猜有点像锡那罗亚。还盛产咖啡、大桥和独裁者。”

菲利克斯的笑声因为姿势而发闷：“听起来像是个好地方。”

克拉维尔也跟着笑了，胆子渐渐大了起来：“我小时候特别喜欢去一座高架桥玩。往桥下看的感觉总是让我心惊胆战，可是我停不下来。重力让我着迷。一种万物都要遵守的规律，多伟大的存在！锡那罗亚应该也有很多桥吧？”

“锡那罗亚没有钱建这些东西。不过我年轻的时候见过一座桥，到现在还没忘。我当时在格雷罗州参加集训，游击队那些事儿，你们委内瑞拉应该也没少见。桥在麦斯卡拉城外，95号公路上，这个我还记得。它横跨峡谷，下方是阿托亚克河。桥大约有一百米长，高度很难估计，大概有四十多米高吧。站在桥上看峡谷，景色很美。我带胡安娜去看过一次，她很喜欢这座桥。”菲利克斯沉浸在回忆里，过了一会儿才想起来补充，“胡安娜是我第一任妻子。她爱看峡谷之类的景色。”

他们沉默了一会儿，克拉维尔这时才想到，菲利克斯不擅长闲谈，即使是面对丹妮埃拉，他也总是说几句就忙别的去了。而现在菲利克斯半躺在他的床上，对着酒杯沉思，呼吸声清晰可闻。也许是夜晚，也许是……孤独？不，他什么都有了，想要的也召之即来，怎么会感到孤独。

“你为什么离开委内瑞拉，我是说，离开你的孩子？”菲利克斯终于开口道。

“说实话，我不知道。”克拉维尔把酒杯放在地上，手指抵着太阳穴。很多墨西哥人问过他这个问题，多数是女人，都被他搪塞过去。他从没静下心来好好思考过这个问题，而现在菲利克斯要一个答案。“我不知道，老大。非要说的话，是形势变了，我冲着机遇而来。不，是因为您而来。”

菲利克斯不为所动：“是谁说的在任何情况下都对我诚实？”

克拉维尔在沙发椅里忐忑地动了动：“……我隐隐有一种感觉，就好像，我爱的人的陪伴对我来说还不够。我需要更多，而他们是不可能理解我的。这么说很无情，可我找不到别的说法。”

听了他的话，菲利克斯从床上坐起来，月光使他看起来年轻又憔悴。他闭着眼睛，睫毛微微颤动，喉结随着吞咽的动作上下起伏，呼吸稳定而深长。克拉维尔知道菲利克斯长了张美丽的脸，他通过后视镜偷偷看过很多次，甚至将他鼻子的弧线都记在心里，但月光雕刻过的菲利克斯的面孔是令人出神的美。不知道是因为刚才的吐露心事，还是出于眼前景象的震慑力，克拉维尔感觉到一层名为“谨慎”的外衣就像蛇蜕皮一般从他的肩上消失了。他想起阿马多，想起自己看到的东西，秘密此时就像安第斯峰顶的氧气那样稀薄。

他将杯里的酒一饮而尽，像被附身了似的夺过菲利克斯手里的杯子扔在矮桌上，另一只手揽住对方的脖颈，嘴唇急匆匆地想要吻上他的嘴唇——

第一次尝试，他的门牙磕在菲利克斯的胡子上，第二次他调整了位置，第三次他微微侧头，终于和菲利克斯的嘴对在一起。菲利克斯被他推了个措手不及，向后倒在床上，两个人的嘴再度分开。克拉维尔不敢看菲利克斯的眼睛，他限制着自己目光的范围，在黑暗中喘息，让自己的重量一点点压在菲利克斯身上。夜晚的空气带有使人麻木的凉意，透过衬衫，菲利克斯的体温却高得让他害怕。他的上司、他来墨西哥的原因就躺在他身下，无言地看着他，既没有将他推开，也没有回应他。

沉默继续蔓延，克拉维尔从床上撑起身体，像受惊的陆龟似的缓缓缩回沙发椅里。在菲利克斯的注视下，他感觉自己像团废纸，从来都没有变成一封信的可能。他明白自己搞砸了，但是他的嘴似乎有能力把事情进一步推向不可挽回的境地——

“所以阿马多是特别的。”他的声音很小，几乎是自言自语。

说完屋里又安静下来，菲利克斯依然躺在床上。老板什么都没听见，他暗自庆幸，这句话就像从没存在过，每个单词都可以悄然散去……

“他的确是特别的。”菲利克斯突然开口道。

道歉是他的第一反应：“对不起，先生，我不知道自己在说什么——”

“你看，”菲利克斯从床上起身，手揣在口袋里，走到克拉维尔跟前，逼得他再次向椅子内部撤退，“我知道你在说什么。常常跟在我身边，你可能看到了某些画面，或是听到了某些声音。你没有傻到和别人分享这个发现，但也没聪明到让它烂在肚子里。你沾沾自喜，根据你取得的信息产生了一些联想，以为自己能取代什么人和事，甚至还以为这是一种捷径。”菲利克斯站在克拉维尔两腿之间，声音变得更加低沉，“我们再谈谈阿马多。不管你怎么看我们的关系，你都是错的。你永远不会明白我们的历史，记住这一点。我需要他无论何时何地都坚定地站在我这边，即使他有时候像他妈的占星术似的叫人捉摸不透。而你？你是透明的，也是可以替代的，我刚才没有直接给你一枪，”菲利克斯看向矮桌上的枪，短促地笑了一声，“是因为丹妮埃拉喜欢你。”

克拉维尔瞥了一眼枪，又对上菲利克斯的眼神，那双眼睛中只有平静，就像发现垃圾上的蚂蚁那样漠不关心。他僵硬地靠在椅子里，感觉到一滴冷汗正在顺着脊柱流淌，紧张感使他阵阵犯着恶心。

菲利克斯继续说道：“我不知道她在你身上看中了什么。我还怀疑过她和你有一腿，这是合情合理的怀疑，不是吗？不过我知道你没这个胆量。”

“我绝不会这样背叛您……”

菲利克斯的手落在他肩上，像安抚，更像彻底的威压：“我知道。你明白我有的是让你慢慢死去的手段。”

“……老大，我发誓，我什么都没看见，什么都不会说……”

“像个好孩子那样？”

克拉维尔马上点头：“像您的好孩子那样。”

菲利克斯露出了称得上温暖的笑容。他端详了克拉维尔片刻，轻声说：“很好。”然后抓住面前瑟瑟发抖的保镖的衣领，俯低身体，吻住了他的嘴。

起初，克拉维尔一动不动地任由菲利克斯吞噬，随着时间的推移，他全身的皮肤都像被点燃了，只有双脚还留在恐惧的冰窟里。他捧住菲利克斯的脸颊，试图加深这个吻，并感慨自己一定是说对了话，才得到了老大的原谅，而现在菲利克斯会奖励他的可靠。

菲利克斯的胡茬刮着他的掌心，身上热烘烘的气息包围了他，两个人的口腔内都变得同样潮湿而苦涩。他想抱住菲利克斯，想和他像鹿一般笨拙地倒在自己的小床上，想像阿马多那样和他一起将衣服甩到一边，然后干到两个人都精疲力竭为止。

这时菲利克斯中断了吻，轻抚他的脸，像个居高临下的情人。

“你想成为他吗？”菲利克斯神秘地说，“不，让我重新措辞——你想成为我吗？”

这句话比起问题更像很多疑问的答案。在商店购买和菲利克斯相似的衬衫，或是在镜子前模仿菲利克斯皱眉的样子，对于克拉维尔来说，都是无需思考的自发举动。原来得到菲利克斯和成为菲利克斯具有同样的吸引力，或者说，它们本来是一件事，沉迷是为了最终融为一体，而这沉迷和他从前经历的爱情片段又是如此不同。此刻的情形是从桥上向下看的体验的再现，权力取代了重力，吸引着他的心，却依然能将他摔得粉身碎骨。

面对他的沉默，菲利克斯点点头：“嗯，我想也是。但是你无法成为我，或是阿马多。有些人的野心只会毁了他自己，有些游戏并非适合所有人。”

那天晚上，菲利克斯又接着喝了点酒，和克拉维尔碰杯时说“敬野心”。天空呈现出的靛青色渐渐模糊了菲利克斯的五官。

克拉维尔死前再度看到了这一幕：菲利克斯坐在床角，双手摩挲着空酒杯，表情里似乎有失落，又似乎什么都没有。

菲利克斯的坦白并没有驱散笼罩在他和阿马多的关系之上的迷雾。从华雷斯的工地去机场的路上，克拉维尔一直暗中观察着后座里的两个人，阿马多和菲利克斯看着各自的窗外，偶尔聊几句生意上的事，接着又回到看着窗外的状态。克拉维尔想起沙发上交叠的衣物和墙上混乱的投影，难道真的如菲利克斯所说，那仅仅是确保阿马多忠诚的方式？

现实中的故事都会有结局，只有克拉维尔窥见过他们分道扬镳前的样子。克拉维尔隐姓埋名、东躲西藏时会想，究竟是菲利克斯先将信任放在了错误的人身上，还是说任何感情在野心和权力面前都不堪一击？

克拉维尔最终见到了菲利克斯所说的大桥，景色的确很美，但他无心观赏。来到这并非出于巧合，他在心里演练过今天的杀戮，也做过与此有关的梦。他告诉瓜达卢佩他们很快就会到机场，她轻易地相信了他，他不爱她，但他无比珍视她那天真直率的灵魂。他一次次搬运尸体，让它们自由下坠，每一次都像是自己亲身跳下大桥，坠入阿托亚克河。

一个鞋店常客发现了克拉维尔面目全非的尸体。因为克拉维尔的住址登记在小乌克兰名下，他被请到墨西哥城的警局接受问询。警察问：“你知道他曾是贩毒集团的成员吗？”

小乌克兰撇了撇嘴，从宽大的裤子口袋里掏出几打美金扔在桌上：“赫克托·帕尔马说要么收下，要么去死。”


End file.
